Crescendo
by shadow-butterfly79
Summary: Semakin lama Neji berusaha mengejar Sasuke, semakin buram segala yang terpantul di matanya. NejiSasu. Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Collab fict FariaCho. RnR?


Sebuah persembahan spesial dari Kagehime Faria dan Cho.d'blackbutterfly. Dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum _50 Sentences Challenge_, sekaligus sebagai _wedding-gift_ bagi kami sendiri^^. Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke, adalah pasangan paling sempurna di mata kami. Dan kami tidak akan berhenti _menyukai_ mereka.

Description: Fandom Naruto. Pair NejiSasu. 25 tema dari set empat.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: shounen-ai, semi-modified-canon, semi-IC. NO FLAME FOR PAIRING! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

**.**

**CRESCENDO**

**.**

_**~ bentuk cinta kami pada NejiSasu ~**_

**.  
**

**Oleh: Kagehime Faria dan Cho'd-blackbutterfly**

**.**

**~ FIRST ~**

Hubungan dalam pertemuan pertama mereka—saat ujian Chuunin, tidak begitu baik sebenarnya.

"Hei, kau yang disana, siapa namamu?" tanya Neji setelah melihat sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang melintas di mata lavendernya.

Sosok itu menoleh sedikit dan menjawab cepat, "Bukankah seharusnya kau menyebutkan namamu dulu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain?"

Jika boleh jujur, jarang sekali seorang Uchiha mengeluarkan sederet kata-kata begitu panjang untuk menjawab. Tapi, toh, Neji tak suka dengan pernyataan itu.

Neji mengerutkan alis tanda tak suka. "Apa?" sahutnya tersinggung.

"Hn," kemudian dengan itu Sasuke melenggang pergi, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

Sombong—itulah kesan pertama dari Hyuuga Neji kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Namun sebenarnya, mereka hanya belum menyadarinya.

Benar, mereka hanya belum menyadari bahwa ketertarikan itu memang sudah ada sejak pertama kali mata mereka saling bertemu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SCENE ~**

Neji melihatnya, menyimak dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memorinya. Segala hal yang bisa ia tangkap dari gerak seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji menyaksikannya, segala tingkah laku, cara interaksi hingga pertarungan Sasuke. Secara langsung, maupun diam-diam—itulah gunanya Byakugan.

Segala pandangan, babak demi babak yang Neji saksikan dari sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menegaskan satu hal.

Neji memang tertarik pada pemuda itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ MELODY ~**

Senja hari setelah pemakaman Sandaime Hokage. Langit masih menampakkan sinar ajaib yang seolah sengaja dihadirkan untuk menentramkan hati seluruh Konoha yang berduka.

Neji melihat sosok itu, masih dalam balutan pakaian berkabung yang membungkus kulit putihnya dengan warna hitam pekat. Ia duduk menyandar pada sebatang pohon besar di lapangan Konoha, memejamkan mata menikmati senja.

"_Don't try to live so wise_…" suara itu terdengar lembut dan pelan, namun Neji bisa dengan jelas menangkapnya—meski ia berdiri cukup jauh dari sosok itu. "…_Don't cry 'cause you're so right… Don't dry with fakes or fears…_"

Saat itu Neji merasa begitu terpesona. Lengkap sudah segala yang mengikat dirinya dengan pemuda bermata hitam itu.

"…'_Cause you'll hate yourself in the end…_"

Neji bersumpah tidak akan melupakan keindahan melodi itu seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ TRUTH ~**

Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu membelalakan matanya kaget. "A-apa??"

Baiklah, mari hitung berapa kali Uchiha Sasuke memekik kaget dan kehilangan imej dinginnya.

Sosok berambut coklat panjang di depannya tidak mengubah ekspresi, ia masih menatap lurus. "Kuulangi," ujarnya dengan tegas. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau menyukaiku?" datar dan langsung pada inti—khas Neji.

Jika saja harga dirinya tak begitu tinggi, Sasuke pasti benar-benar sudah menjerit sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuuga Neji, yang sama sekali tak ia kenal dekat, bisa mengatakan itu padanya?

"Kau—kau gila ya?!" sahut Sasuke—masih kehilangan kontrol diri.

"Dulu kau yang bilang, jika ingin menanyakan nama, sebutkan dulu namamu. Nah, jika aku ingin menanyakan perasaanmu, maka aku harus menyatakan perasaanku dulu, kan?" ujar Neji.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Neji berpikir sesederhana—atau sepolos itu. Oh, tapi apa itu yang berdebar di dadanya? Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

Neji menatap pemuda di depannya dengan kedua lavender yang mengatakan kebenaran. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Seorang Hyuuga selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SMILE ~**

Uzumaki Naruto masih belum kapok merayu seorang Haruno Sakura ketika mereka—bersama Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan desa yang lengang sepulang misi. Sasuke mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celana dan dengan tenang berjalan tanpa menggubris ocehan rusuh dua rekan setimnya.

Perjalanan mereka sedikit terganggu ketika mereka bertiga berpapasan dengan tim Gai, dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji memimpin mereka.

Ketika itu Lee mencoba menyapa Sakura, namun kunoichi itu memilih untuk berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Naruto meladeninya. Baru saja Sakura hendak mengajak Sasuke bicara, ia terpekik nyaring melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu tersenyum begitu manis.

Lee dan Naruto berhenti dari obrolan penuh semangat mereka, kontan menatap ke arah sumber jeritan Sakura—Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Te-teme! Kau kerasukan ya?!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memekik lagi.

Entah bagaimana, tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari kepada siapa senyum itu dilontarkan Sasuke. Tidak—kecuali Neji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali pada image _cool_-nya sebelum Sakura semakin histeris. Sementara Neji—Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya—tengah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SKY ~**

Keduanya saling bersisian, dengan punggung-punggung mereka yang berbaring pada lapisan tebal rumput hijau, menikmati salah satu sore yang hangat bersama. Masih di tempat favorit mereka, lapangan rumput Konoha.

Sepasang mata perak berpendar keunguan itu terbuka, menatap lurus pada lukisan agung Sang Pencipta. Tentu saja hal ini mengundang kedua alis pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di sebelahnya terangkat naik.

"Aku heran…" ucap Sasuke dalam sebuah bisikan kecil. Naji memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap lansung pada Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau suka memandangi langit begitu?"

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis—alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda di sampingnya memutar bola mata jengah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SING ~**

Masih di tempat yang sama, dan di sore yang sama. Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke memilih duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar. Tubuhnya sedikit dimiringkan sehingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan pundak Neji.

Seekor burung terbang bebas di langit, mengingatkan Neji pada takdirnya yang juga telah kembali. Bahwa ia juga sudah terbang bebas, terlepas dari sangkar dendam yang mengikatnya dalam kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan tadi, tapi itulah alasan Neji suka memandang langit—dan burung.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh, ia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati semilir angin di sekitarnya.

"Nyanyikan lagi lagu yang itu," perintah Neji.

Sasuke tak merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana Neji bisa mengetahuinya. Oh, ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Saat itu—ya, setelah pemakaman Sandaime Hokage, ia menyadari bahwa Neji memang sedang memperhatikannya.

Tapi Sasuke tak menghindar. Dulu, maupun sekarang.

Dan ia menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi dalam kelembutan, membawa mereka ke dalam ikatan indah yang dalam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ WISH ~**

Neji menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu menegaskan keinginan, atau ambisinya yang terpendam—membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

"Dendam tak akan membawa kedamaian dalam hatimu," Neji berujar lamat-lamat, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap sendu ke arah rerumputan di bawahnya. Dalam hati, ia tahu. Ia tahu bagaimana Neji melewati masa lalunya.

Neji menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Sasuke agar sejajar dengannya. "Apa kau tidak mau mendengar keinginanku?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengulaskan senyum tipis.

Mata lavender Neji tak berkedip ketika ia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang paling jernih yang pernah didengar Sasuke, "Aku ingin bersamamu… selamanya…"

Sasuke tahu itu sungguh-sungguh. Dan itu memang benar. Satu harapan kecil yang diinginkan Hyuuga Neji adalah selalu bersama Sasuke. Dan ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mewujudkannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ PALM ~**

Sasuke heran ketika Neji tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bertemu, lalu terlambat begitu saja. Neji baru datang ketika pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menatap kesal padanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Neji seraya mengibaskan rambut kecoklatan yang jatuh agak berantakan karena berlari.

Sasuke membuang mukanya, "Hn."

Tak menghiraukan kekasihnya yang merajuk, Neji merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana pendeknya. "Kemarikan tanganmu," perintah Neji.

Sasuke menaikan alis, tapi menurut. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan Neji.

Kemudian sosok bermata lavender yang tersenyum lembut itu menjatuhkan sesuatu ke atas telapak tangan yang terbuka di depannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ CHEAP ~**

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat menatap benda mengkilap yang berada di tangannya. Ia mengamati benda itu: sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk _magatama_ yang tergantung terbalik berwarna putih gading.

"Ini… buatku?" tanyanya agak patah.

Neji tersenyum sebelum membuka kancing teratas baju kremnya, dan menunjukkan kalung berbentuk sama dengan warna hitam di lehernya.

Sasuke tercekat dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Di hatinya terselip sebesit kegembiraan aneh. Neji kemudian dalam gerak lambat mengalungkan benda perak itu di leher Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke meraih bandul putih gading di lehernya, kemudian bergumam, "Apa ini tidak terlalu mahal?"

"Kau ini…" Neji mengacak rambut pemuda di depannya. "Aku tidak keberatan, tahu," jawabnya.

Benar, bagi Neji, Sasuke adalah segalanya. Tentu harga kalung itu begitu murah jika dibandingkan dengan hati Sasuke yang sudah Neji beli dengan cinta dan ketulusan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SOFT ~**

Jari-jemarinya bergulir pelan menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke.

Bermuara dari dahi yang tidak tertutupi pelindung kepala, turun ke pipi putih dengan guratan-guratan merah tipis yang memenuhinya, lalu bergerak di sepanjang garis rahang hingga berujung di dagu sang Uchiha.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua bola mata dengan iris hitam miliknya tersebut, menikmati dengan seksama sentuhan lembut Neji di setiap inci permukaan kulitnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SORRY ~**

Sasuke menyusuri jalan desa Konoha yang senyap. Malam itu dingin, dan melalui mata hitamnya, Sasuke melihat gerbang besar desa yang akan memisahkannya dari Konoha. Juga dari Neji.

Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya, mencengkram erat bandul kalung perak yang mengikatnya dengan Neji. Sasuke menundukan kepala, berbisik dalam pelan, "Maaf…"

Ya, hanya itulah satu hal yang terus Sasuke gumamkan berulang-ulang ketika ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tanpa henti—meski dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Neji…"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ BELIEVE ~**

Mata lavender Neji membelalak lebar. Ini kedua kalinya Lee mengulangi berita mendadak yang benar-benar mengejutkan seisi desa pagi itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" Neji mendesis sebelum mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda berpakaian hijau ketat itu. Pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu kontan terkejut melihat respon Neji yang penuh amarah.

"Neji!" teriakan Tenten menampar Neji kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tangan putih milik Neji meninju batang pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya. Kulit pohon itu retak sementara pemuda lavender itu menahan gemertak giginya.

"Sialan…" desisnya.

Neji tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu terobsesi untuk menjadi kuat dan membunuh Itachi, namun ia benar-benar tidak percaya Sasuke memilih untuk menempuh jalan seperti ini.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ RUN ~**

Neji berlari menyusuri hutan perbatasan Negara Api dengan cepat. Ya, terus berlari— dan tidak akan berhenti. Walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah letih dan hampir mati rasa, Neji akan tetap berlari. Berlari hingga akhirnya nanti ia dapat menemukan Sasuke dan membawanya kembali dalam peluknya.

"Neji! Bersabarlah sedikit! Kau harusnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih sebelum bertindak!" suara Nara Shikamaru sama sekali tak menahan Neji untuk memperlambat lajunya.

Apa lagi yang harus Neji pikirkan? Hanya Sasuke. Dan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terus berlari mengejar dan menangkap sosok itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ WOUND ~**

Darah meluncur dari bibir pucat Neji. Mata lavendernya memandang nanar pada hutan temaram yang—mungkin—menjadi tempat terakhirnya.

Luka di dada kanannya benar-benar parah. Menganga, mengeluarkan darah segar yang membanjiri pakaian krem yang Neji kenakan. Rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai lemas dan ia berdiri kaku menatap langit.

Neji mengutuk takdir yang memisahkannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Neji lebih mengutuk ketidakberdayaan dirinya sendiri karena tak berhasil mengejar sosok yang merantai hatinya itu.

Rasa yang dirasakan Neji benar-benar nyeri. Luka di hatinya jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan luka fisik yang merusak tubuhnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SIGH ~**

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Di kala rasa rindunya pada Sasuke menguap tak terkendali, Neji memilih berdiam diri di lapangan rumput Konoha—tempat favoritnya bersama Sasuke. Seraya menutup kedua belah matanya, Neji membiarkan setiap kenangan bersama Sasuke merasukinya, menari liar dalam pikirannya yang terasa kosong tanpa Sasuke.

Sesekali, Neji memainkan bandul hitam yang terkalung di lehernya. Ia hanya bisa berbicara pada kalung itu—berharap bahwa pasangan kalung yang melingkar di leher Sasuke bisa menyampaikan segala rasa rindu Neji pada pemiliknya.

Lagi, Neji menghela nafas panjang.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ CONTINUE ~**

Tidak ada yang bisa memutarbalikkan waktu, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah melanjutkan apa yang telah kita perbuat di masa lalu. Sasuke mengerti benar tentang hal itu.

Ya, Sasuke sudah tak dapat lagi untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahannya—salahkan ia yang dulu menolak ketika kesempatan itu muncul. Bahkan seorang Neji ternyata belum bisa menghilangkan kegelapan di hatinya.

Sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melanjutkan semuanya. Tanpa peduli itu benar atau salah. Bukankah ia sudah terlanjur berlumuran dosa?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SEASONS ~**

Musim dingin. Musim semi. Musim panas. Musim gugur.

Waktu terus berjalan, menyisakan seiris luka di hati Neji—atau Sasuke. Semua berputar, semua berubah dan terus melangkah tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melirik masa lalu.

Meski begitu, berapa musim pun yang sudah berlalu tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan sosok masing-masing di hati. Biar pun dibaluri perasaan lain, mereka tetap tidak saling melupakan satu sama lain.

Sudah musim gugur keempat, dan Neji masih menunggu Sasuke di tempat yang sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ TRAITOR ~**

"Si berengsek Uchiha itu adalah pengkhianat!!!"

Entah sudah orang keberapa yang mengatakan hal itu di Konoha. Namun sejauh yang bisa terdengar, tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang tidak berakhir terkapar di rumah sakit akibat pukulan Neji.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Sasuke. Ya, Neji tahu bahwa Sasuke bukan pengkhianat.

Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak akan mengkhianati cinta mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ FADE ~**

Semakin lama Neji berusaha mengejar Sasuke, semakin buram segala yang terpantul di matanya.

Hari ini—untuk yang kesekianpuluh kalinya, Neji berusaha dengan langkahnya sendiri untuk menemukan sosok yang menghilang dari hidupnya secara tiba-tiba itu. Hutan indah, sungai jernih, langit biru, tak ada satupun yang menarik bagi Neji. Segalanya tak berarti jika Sasuke tak ada.

Neji tidak pernah menyerah, semua tahu itu. Namun entah mengapa, Neji merasa kali ini segala tentang Sasuke menjauh dan perlahan mengabur dari pandangannya.

Sudah begitu lama, hingga tubuh Neji pun mengkhianati hatinya terlebih dulu?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ HEART ~**

Kehampaan itu sudah dirasakannya sejak ia benar-benar meninggalkan Konoha. Sasuke sudah tinggal selangkah lagi menuju ambisi terbesarnya—alasannya untuk bertahan hidup selama ini.

Tapi, apa itu yang terasa menusuk di hatinya? Apakah ini adalah yang sesungguhnya? Kebahagiaan yang Sasuke cari?

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menyusuri hutan, memandang sungai jernih di kejauhan dengan mata hitamnya yang kosong.

Saat itu, sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya, "Apakah aku masih ada di hatimu, Neji?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ REFLECT ~**

Mata lavender Neji terpejam ketika ia membasuh wajah putihnya dengan air bening yang mengalir. Segar, tapi kurang untuk mengembalikan separuh hati Neji yang hilang.

Perlahan, Neji membuka matanya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di air. Refleksi dirinya itu memiliki sepasang mata yang memancarkan kesendirian.

Yang Neji butuhkan adalah sosok dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, sepasang mata hitam teduh yang selalu merantai dirinya dalam kasih.

Ya, seperti yang terpantul di belakang sosok Neji saat ini.

"Neji…" suara itu jernih, begitu dirindukan Neji.

Seperti tidak percaya, Neji perlahan memutar kepalanya dan menemukan sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ WARM ~**

Tanpa membiarkan satu detik lagi berlalu tanpa pantulan Sasuke di matanya, Neji mendekat dan segera membawa sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sesuatu mengisi kembali hatinya yang hilang. Kehangatan luar biasa mencairkan kebekuan perasaannya.

"Neji… aku…" suara itu tersengar agak parau.

Sosok berambut coklat panjang itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam erat, Neji berbisik, "Biarkan aku memelukmu, Sasuke…"

Dan Sasuke membiarkannya. Ia tahu bahwa Neji pun sama sepertinya—merindukan kehangatan dari pelukan itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ KISS ~**

Tak banyak kata. Tentu—memang tidak perlu. Neji hanya perlu menatap sepasang hitam Sasuke dengan lavendernya, menemukan cinta disana. Bagaimanapun, Neji tahu bahwa suatu hari Sasuke akan kembali padanya.

Sedikit gerakan mulai terjadi secara lembut dan perlahan. Kemudian kedua bibir kemerahan itu bertemu, saling menyapu lembut yang lainnya, melebur dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang begitu mereka rindukan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~PROMISE ~**

"Neji..." desis Sasuke pelan, membuat sepasang mata perak keunguan itu bergulir pelan, menangkap bayangan si pemuda berambut biru gelap yang tengah bersandar pada bahu bidangnya itu.

"Hn?" Neji mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku." Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Neji intens. Membiarkan dirinya melebur dalam sorot mata tajam itu, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

Neji tersenyum lembut, menganggukkan kepalanya."Dasar bodoh. Kau yang sudah lari menjauhiku selama ini," Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke perlahan. Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi dan berujar lembut, "Tanpa kau minta pun, sudah pasti aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Lalu memberikan kecupan kecil di atas kepala sang Uchiha.

Sasuke balas tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya dan merengkuh Neji erat, berharap agar ia dan Neji bisa seperti ini selamanya.

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**.**

_**~ FARIA*CHO – 10-09-09 ~**_


End file.
